


Just chatting

by RGmolpus



Series: Innocent Bystanders [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Olivia Koudelka Vorrutyer visits Mariya Devidov, (featured in 'All On A Frosty Night')





	Just chatting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All On A Frosty Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824679) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



> This is a synopsis of Olivia looking in on Mariya and Osips baby, several weeks after the birth at Byerly's flat.  
> (Maybe Delia and Olivia visit...)  
> It's not written, this is the outline.
> 
> Gregor would (at Cordelia's urging) have had a hand in caring for Miles, Ivan, and the Koudelka babys'... from that came a vision of Gregor getting baptized by a baby Ivan or Koudelka...

Olivia Vorrutyer visits Mariya Devidov, who had her child in Byerly's apartment during the recent snow storm.

Olivia introduces herself as The Wife of Byerly's Cousin - not mentioning Dono's name at first, to grease the social wheels.

They chat about life as the daughter of high Prole officials, Delia being Commodore Koudelka's daughter, Mariya being Admiral Desplains' daughter.

Olivia offers her some advice - Husband HAS to learn to diaper the baby, prepare a bottle, and clean up the messes. She relates that her Mama insisted her Father carry this load in the family, thru all four daughters.

At age 8, she got trained in the basics of baby wrangling, to help with Kareen; and to assist with the household - just as Delia and Martya did.

Olivia also relates that Gregor, Emperor of Barrayar, Komarr, and Sergyar, had changed her nappies - as well as her sisters' nappies, and Ivan Vorpatril's and Miles Vorkosigan's.

In addition, Olivia _knows_ that all of them scored on Gregor in all three ways... which sets Mariya off on a major laughing fit...

Little Manuil is admired, fed, and cuddled.

Olivia advises Mariya to get at least two spare uniforms for Osip - accidents will happens, usually before major staff meetings. She knows, she saw it happen on Da, Aral, and Gregor....

Mariya says that all the officers at Impsec are making donations for Manuil; Olivia retells how Impmil commissary started carrying baby supplies; Cordelia goes directly to the head of procurement to ask _why_ , with all the parents in the Military, the PX doesn't carry baby supplies. The General tries to put her off, but Cordelia, after coordinating with a few Count's wives (with the help of Alys), faces the General down lest she have the matter brought up in the Chamber of Counts. Aral just sat back and smiled... and the Commissary stared carrying baby supplies, to the relief of many, many, **MANY** service families.

They discuss using Uterine Replicators; Olivia tells how her Da and Ma were encouraged to use replicators for girls 3 and 4 (not mentioning it was Aral and Cordelia). Mariya says she wishes she had used a Replicator... but she wouldn't want to lose that first moment when little Manuil was put in her arms, and started to nurse.

Olivia invites Mariya to Manse Vorrutyer, for tea and baby wrangling - since several of her friends are starting a new mother's get together in a place that can accommodate multiple babies at once.

(No mention is made that this includes the Vorkosigan kids, the Voralys kids, or the Vorbarra kids....)

Mariya accepts, subject to Osip's approval; but what should she wear?

Ah! This is a comfortable party; sun dress, sandals, noting close to fancy - they'd be wrangling babies, with all the accidents that implied.

Olivia takes her leave; Mariya collapses a bit once she's gone - such a high ranking guest! She really needs to get the flat spruced up if more guest like that are to be knocking on her door.... Time to call Mamere!

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write this, !PLEASE! do it! Steal////// be inspired by the ideas in this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Chatting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137543) by [nojoking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojoking/pseuds/nojoking)




End file.
